MOTHER X
by JP the Robot Hedgehog
Summary: The remake of my MOTHER anime fanfic! Season 1: Gyiyg is going to destroy the Earth in 10 years! Ness and 3 other kids have been chosen to defeat the evil Cosmic Destroyer! Will they prevail? Read and find out!
1. Prologue and Episode 1

_Gyiyg is an alien with psychic powers and with evil intentions, followed by an army of cyborg aliens known as Starmen, along with other creatures controlled by his influences over the evil in their hearts, he swarms around the universe, destroying worlds and such. But his main target of all is a little blue planet, called Earth._

_Gyiyg remembers the day, the day when he met her…Maria, a human woman, who loved and cared so much about him, like he was her own son. At the beginning, he intended to get her, but whenever she sings her lullabies, he loses all of his intentions and accepted her as his mother._

_However, George, Maria's wife had found out what Gyiyg's race's intentions were and though the only way to defeat them, was to use their own methods against them. After series of events, George had found and stolen vital information from them and managed to escape to Earth. But his wife, Maria, was tragically killed in the middle of the confusion. Gyiyg found his adoptive mother's corpse and broke down in tears and his evil intentions returned, through his sadden and anger._

_On Earth, during the year of 1982, Gyiyg, came to Earth for revenge, unleashing his army and powers to terrorize the people of Earth and destroy whatever decedents left in George's family were. Then, the couple's descended, a boy with psychic powers, named Ninten, along with his friends, Ana, a girl with psychic powers like Ninten's, Lloyd, an intelligent boy who is good with mechanics, as well as a man named Teddy, stood in his way._

_During the final battle, Ninten and his friends sing the mystical Eight Melodies, the lullabies Maria, sang for Gyiyg, long ago. Influenced by Maria's love, Gyiyg was overwhelmed by his adoptive mother's love and admitted defeat, but swore to return and get his revenge on him as he and his remaining troops retreat in the Mother Ship._

_18 years have passed since then, and even though he had lost control of his mind and powers through too much training, he still remember it all, and he intends to conquer Earth, at all costs…_

* * *

**(Theme: The Biggest Dreamer, from Digimon Tamers)**

The scene opens showing Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo walking together, along with a few other shadowed characters, which are yet to be revealed.

The camera zooms out into a full view of Earth as faded images of Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo appear one by one, and the title 'MOTHER X' appears on screen, with planet Earth serving as an 'O'. Ding Dong the Mr. Saturn and Bravery the Tenda fall from above and they both land and sit down on the title.

Ness, Porky, Picky and Ness' dog King are seen gather at a meteor, where they meet Buzz Buzz, who tells Ness about the universe being destroyed by Gyiyg and that he and other heroes were chosen to save the world from his menace, Ness is in shock.

The shadowy figure of Gyiyg in his Devil Machine unleashes his unexplainable powers on Earth, causing animals, people and even inanimate objects like post signs, street lights and cars to go berserk and reek havoc around the whole planet, along with Gyiyg's followers, the Starmen.

Ness' mother and his sister Tracy, along with Ding Dong and Bravery, find themselves surrounded by Gyiyg's underlings, wondering what they could do to escape.

Ness bashes three Shark Grunts with his baseball bat, and then unleashes his PK Rockin' against Frank piloting his Frankenstein 2 tank.

Paula slams her frying pan in the face of a cultist from the Happy Happy blue cult, then unleashes her PK Fire against another cultist.

Jeff fires his laser gun and hits three zombies, then he takes off his jacket, revealing some bottle rockets on his back. They all fly off from his back and land all over the Monster Tent.

Poo draws out his Sword of Kings and slashes it through a group of Super Starmen, and then he unleashes his PK Starstorm against DX Starman.

Ness and friends are walking together down the road as faded images of the each character from the supporting cast appears around them.

Porky Minch in his business suit is seen in his dark office, grinning evilly, behind him are his two sidekicks: Galas the Starman and Slinks the Spook, as well as the evil demon statue, Mani Mani, with it's red eyes glowing.

Poo remembers his master and servants, Jeff remembers his best friend Tony, Paula remembers her parents and the children from Polestar Preschool, and Ness remembers his mother, his sister Tracy and his dog King, and his dad who's appearance is unknown yet. They pray for their strength and support and to watch over them wherever they go.

Ness finds himself in front of the Giant's Step. He brings out his Sound Stone and it unleashes a flash of light, blinding the screen.

Next shows Ding Dong flying with his rocket engines and Bravery whimpering as he holds onto Ding Dong's feet. Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo and the unknown characters, along with the supporting cast behind them, appear all together below them. The Opening Sequence ends with everyone posing to the viewer.

**(Theme ends)**

* * *

The scene opens by showing a meteor flying through space at a fast speed and enters the Earth's atmosphere.

On Earth, the year was 199X and we find ourselves in the rural American styled town of Onett, in a country called Eagleland. In a house somewhere in the suburbs, we find a black haired 12-year-old boy sleeping soundly in his bed and his name, was Ness. Little did he know, he comes from a family that uses psychic powers known as PSI, or PK in some cases. But today was the day, he was going to realize them and his time, was nigh.

Outside, shows the meteor falling from the night sky and it lands on top of a hill near the suburbs, causing a loud rumbling noise, whish shook the whole town.

"Whoa!" Ness woke from his sleep because of the noise. "Wha…what happened?"

Ness then hears police sirens coming from outside, he looks out the window and notices a bunch of police cars driving down the road toward the hill where the meteor landed.

"Something big must be going on…" Ness said to himself.

Meanwhile, on the house next door, a fat kid, about the same age as Ness, with blonde hair over his eyes, wearing a white shirt, blue overalls and red sneakers walked out of the house. His name was Porky Minch, Ness' obnoxious friend and neighbour.

"Wait here Picky, I'll be back in a few minutes." Porky told his little brother before leaving.

"Okay." Picky said.

Back in Ness' house, Ness walks out of his room in his blue and white striped pijamas, when he noticed Tracy peeking out from her bedroom.

Tracy was Ness' 8 year old sister, she has blonde hair, and she wore a white long sleeved shirt, a red skirt with overalls, red sneakers and a red ribbon on top of her head.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Ness asked his sister.

"Hey big bro, did the noise wake you up too?" Tracy asked. "I'm a bit scared."

"Don't worry Tracy, I'll go investigate that noise." Ness said.

"Okay." Tracy said and went back into her bedroom.

Downstairs, Ness and Tracy's mother was on the phone. She is a blonde haired young woman wearing a red long sleeved blouse; a long red skirt whish goes down to her ankles, brown slippers, a necklace with a green opal and pearl ear rings.

Ness sees his mom on the phone and uses this opportunity to sneak past her. Ness' mom sights as she hangs up the phone and turns around, catching Ness.

"Ness?" his mother asked.

"Ack! Uh, hey mom, nice evening isn't it?" Ness greeted nervously with his peace gesture.

"Ness, were you trying to sneak past so you could investigate that big loud noise?" Ness' mother asked.

"Uh, maybe?" Ness said, and then they both notice another police car pass by through the window.

"Good plan!" Ness mom smiled. "But you should change from your jammies before you go."

"Huh? So I can go investigate then?" Ness asked.

"Of course?" Ness mother said smiling, then she noticed her son was gone. "Huh?"

Then Ness shows up again, this time wearing a blue and yellow stripped shirt, blue shorts, red sneakers and carrying a yellow backpack.

"Thanks mom! I'm going now!" Ness said about to leave.

"Oh Ness." Ness mom called.

"Yeah?" Ness asked.

Then Ness' mother pulls out a red baseball cap with a blue peak and places it on her head.

"Be sure to come back soon okay dear?" Ness mother said.

"Alright, later!" Ness said and left home.

Outside, he notices a bunch of people and policeman walking around from one place to another while heading toward the hill where the meteor landed. He also notices the policemen had placed road blocks on the roads. The Onett police force was infamous for road blocks; they said they were challenging the Guinness record.

Ness then starts walking up the hill, when he was near the top he stops by Liar Horando's place, where he finds Liar himself at the door.

"Hey Liar!" Ness greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey! Ness-kun! I believe a huge meteor just landed right on top of the hill!" Liar said.

"Ugh, your breath stinks!" Ness complained holding his nose. "Been eating garlic again huh?"

"Yes, yes I have." Liar said. "Oh and by the way, can I ask you to stop by my house once the confusion is over? There's something I want to show you…and only you."

"Uh, okay, see ya" Ness said before he left.

Ness continues forward, but then he finds another road block in the way, then he notices Porky was there, annoying the policemen to let him pass.

"Oh come on! Just let me take a close look at it!" Porky begged.

"NO! Now go home you pig nosed brat!" the policeman yelled.

"Hey Porky, what's going on?" Porky turned around and saw Ness.

"Oh, howdy neighbour!" Porky greeted. "Did you come here to see the meteor?"

"Uh yeah, but it seems the policemen won't let us pass." Ness said.

"I know, I'm trying to see if I can convince them to let me pass!" Porky explained. "Ness, why don't you go on home? Tomorrow I, Porky, will tell you everything he knows about the meteor!"

"Okay Porky, good luck." Ness said before leaving, ignoring the policemen's begs for help and get rid of Porky.

Unbeknownst to them, a dark figure with a shark feature was watching them from behind the trees.

* * *

**Episode 1**

**The chosen PK Hero, Ness!**

* * *

Ness returned home scooted back to bed and rest for the night, an hour had passed when suddenly…

DON! DON! DON!

"Aw man, what now?" Ness woke up annoyed; he walks out from his bedroom and finds Tracy in the hallway.

"Nii-chan! I think someone's at the door!" Tracy said. "What an annoying knock!"

"You're telling me." Ness said as Tracy followed him and they meet up with their mother.

"My land! Who could be at the door at this time of the night?" Ness' mother wondered.

Ness walks up to the door and as soon as he unlocks the door, it suddenly swung open, revealing a freaking out Porky at the door.

"Porky?" Ness and his family gawked in surprise.

"NESS!" Porky shouted. "L-l-listen! I'm in major trouble and…oh, good evening ma'am, looking lovely as usual." Porky sneakered.

"Hey! You watch it Porky!" Ness and Tracy yelled and Porky became tame by them.

"Why did you burst in here in the first place?" Ness asked.

"Oh yeah, Ness, I need your help!" Porky said freaking out. "You see, I took Picky with me to where the meteor had landed, when suddenly, the policemen who were guarding the meteor left their positions to deal with the Sharks!"

"The Sharks?" Ness asked.

"You know the Sharks right?" Porky asked.

"Yeah, the local ruffians of Onett, lead by none other then Frank Fly himself." Ness said.

"That's right, and man, they were going WILD!" Porky said. "Then suddenly, I've noticed that Picky was GONE! I totally blame the cops for this; it certainly wasn't my fault really! Now, once my parents get home and find out we're missing, dad's going to spank me 100 times!"

Ness, Tracy and their mother whirred in fear at the though of it, Porky's parents, Aloysius and Lardna Minch were the worst kind of parents there were, their dad constantly abuses his own children whenever they make a mistake, even just slightly, while their mom was an unattractive woman who didn't care how much her children were abused by their father.

"Ness, you're my best friend, won't YOU help me find Picky?" Porky begged. "Please, cuz if you refuse…" he then speaks in a threatening tone. "…I'm gonna say something that's gonna make you commit Hara-Kiri!"

"Fine…" Ness sighted. "I'll help you find your brother!"

"Yay! I knew I could rely on you!" Porky was suddenly in a good mood again. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand! That is, after you say good bye to your mother and your sister."

Ness turns to his mother and sister. "Well, I guess I'm off again." He said.

"Yep, Tracy, go fetch your brother his baseball bat please." Ness mother told her daughter.

"Okay!" Tracy cheerfully said and left.

"And Ness, go change from your jammies before you leave." Ness mother said.

"Okay." Ness left to his room and changed back into his regular clothes.

"Here bro." Tracy gives Ness his baseball bat, whish had a bunch of cracks all over, from over use. "Oh and take these as well, in case you get hungry." She gives Ness a pack of cookies.

"Thanks Tracy." Ness said.

"Ness, I know that dog isn't reliable, but you should take King with you as well." Ness' mother said.

King was Ness' white furred dog, who was sleeping on the carpet, next to the couch in the living room, where Porky was waiting.

"Okay, hey King! Let's go for a walk!" Ness called his dog.

(You want me to go for a walk in the middle of a night?) King asked in his canine language, whish somehow, only Ness understands.

"Come on King, stop being stubborn and let's go!" Ness called.

(Okay, I guess I'll go then) King got up and joined Ness by his side.

"You go ahead in front, I'll follow you from a…safe distance." Porky said somehow scared.

"Uh, okay." Ness said raising his eyebrow.

"Come back soon okay Ness?" Ness mother said.

"Right." Ness said.

With that, Ness, Porky and King left the house and headed for the hill where the meteor landed. Ness was simply walking calm and concentrated in finding Picky, King just walked on his four legs feeling a bit tense, while Porky was walking and hiding at the same time behind Ness.

"N-Ness, I almost forgot to warn you about something…" Porky said shaken.

"What is it?" Ness asked.

"To uh, be on a look out for any dangerous animals around here." Porky said scared.

"What dangerous animals?" Ness asked.

"Like uh…" before Porky could answer, a dog suddenly came out of nowhere and attacks them.

"Whoa!" Ness, Porky and King dodged the dog's attack on time.

"…dogs such as this one!" Porky cried in fear.

The stray dog growled furiously at Ness and his group, King growled back.

(I may be stubborn, but no other dog attacks my master and lives the brag about it!) King growled in fury and attacks the stray dog with his teeth.

The stray dog got bitten and yelps in pain, but it regains strength and bites King back, causing it to yelp in pain.

"Hang on King!" Ness swung his bat at the stray dog and hits it on the head.

(OWWWWW!) the stray dog yelped in pain and ran away.

"Well, that takes care of that." Ness said. "Good job King!"

(No problem!) King barked happily.

Ness then notices Porky hiding behind the bushes and sights.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Come on Porky, let's go find your brother." Ness said.

"Is the dog gone yet?" Porky asked in fear.

"Yes." Ness sighted.

"Okay, you go on in front, I'll follow you!" Porky said.

And they carry on and get to the base of the hill, where the meteor was. Then suddenly a crow wearing shades and a purple bow tie, grinning mischiefiously flew out of it's tree and attacks them.

"ACK! HELP! HELP!" Porky cried as the crow started pecking him on the head.

"Hey you, shoo!" Ness swung his bat at the crow, bashing it away from Porky.

"Whaaaaaa!" Porky pretended to cry to fool the crow.

But the crow didn't fall for it and attempts to peck them right between the eyes. Ness and King dodged, but Porky got hit.

"OW!" Porky cried in pain. "How come that didn't work?"

Ness and King rolled their eyes in disbelief.

**Sweat drops roll down the sides of their heads**

The crow flies back toward them in another attempt to peck them, but Ness swung his bat and hits the crow, then King barks angrily at the crow, causing it to fly away in fear, and drops a cookie in the process.

"Hey look! The crow dropped a cookie! Finders keepers!" Porky picked up the cookie and ate it.

"Glutton." Ness muttered as they moved on.

They were half way to the top of the hill, when suddenly they hear a hissing. Porky screamed like a little girl and grabs Ness from behind, using him as a human shield.

"What the hell? Porky!" Ness complained.

"I'm sorry Ness, but I have so much to live for!" Porky cried in fear.

Then a snake crawls out from behind some bushes and hisses at them. Ness tries to break free from Porky's grip but he just won't let him go.

"Porky, let go!" Ness yelled.

"I can't, I'm too scared!" Porky said.

The snake leaps toward Ness with its sharp fangs "KING!" Ness shouted.

(Right away!) King growled and bites Porky's butt.

"YAAAOUCH!" Porky cried and let Ness go.

Ness then swings it's bat at the snake, hitting it hard, causing it to crawl away in fear.

"Owww…" Porky whined in pain. "Ness! That dog of yours just bit my butt!"

"Serves you right for using me as a human shield!" Ness growled angrily. "Now come on!"

They move on until they finally reached the very top of the hill, where they find the meteor glowing radiantly right where it had landed, then they notice someone sleeping next a tree: an 8-year-old boy, with blonde hair over his eyes, a black T-shirt with a white 'P' on it, blue shorts, and dark blue sneakers.

"Hey Picky, wake up!" Porky called his brother.

"Huh?" Picky woke up and sees Porky. "Porky! Why the hell did you ran away? I've been looking all over for you!" he yelled.

**A red vein ****sticked out from his forehead**

"I'M the one who's been looking for YOU!" Porky yelled back.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Ness asked.

"Hey Ness, well, when the Sharks attacked, Porky got scared and ran away and left me all alone to deal with the confusion between the Sharks and the police." Picky said.

"Hey, I came to look for you at least didn't I? You should be thankful!" Porky demanded.

"Why should I? You left me behind like the coward you are!" Picky yelled.

"Why you!" Porky and Picky were about to fight, but Ness and King stood between them.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Ness asked annoyed.

(Or do I have to bite you both on the backside?) King growled.

"Sorry." Porky and Picky apologised.

"Well, we better go home, or else dad's gonna flip and go ape on us again." Picky said.

They were about to head back when they were about to head back home, when they suddenly hear a buzzing sound in the air.

"You guys hear that?" Picky asked.

"Yeah and it appears to be…coming from the meteor!" Ness pointed it out.

"Eeep!" Porky quickly grabs Ness from behind and uses him as a human shield, again.

"Porky not again!" Ness complained.

Next, the meteor begins to crack open and a beam of light comes out of it, followed by a small insect, whish appeared to be a humanoid bee, or so they though it was.

"EEEEK! ALIEN!" Porky screamed like a little girl.

"Wha…what is that?" Ness asked looking at the mysterious insect.

The insect looks at Ness. "A bee I am…not!" it spoke.

"You can talk?" Ness gawked.

"Cool!" Picky said.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Buzz Buzz." The insect introduced itself. "I have come in search of you, Ness!"

"Wha? Of me?" Ness asked. "Why?"

"Well Ness, you see, I have come from 10 years in the future, and in my future, is nothing but devastation." Buzz Buzz explained.

"What?" Ness gawked.

"Yes, it's nothing but filled with destroyed cities, dead people laying all over the place, complete destruction is all there is from where I came from!" Buzz Buzz explained. "How did it happen you might ask? Well, it's all work of one being only, it was none other then the Cosmic Destroyer himself: Gyiyg!"

"Gyiyg?" Ness and Picky asked.

"Yes, Gyiyg is an evil alien who's objective is to conquer the universe at all costs, but his main target is going to be Earth!" Buzz Buzz explained.

"That's not good!" Ness said.

"Oh my God! We're all gonna die!" Porky cried.

"But wait Buzz Buzz, isn't there a way to prevent that from happening?" Ness asked, ignoring Porky.

"Yes, there is a way." Buzz Buzz said. "From where I came from, there is a legend that says that a group of heroes will put an end to his evil ways, they are four of them, three boys and one girl, and one of them…is YOU Ness!"

"What? M-me?" Ness gawked in shock.

"Yes Ness, you have been chosen to save the universe from Gyiyg, as the Apple of Enlightment had predicted." Buzz Buzz explained. "The legend says: "When the chosen boy reaches the point, he will find the light, the passing of time will shatter the nightmare rock and reveal the path of light". Also, three things are of the outmost importance: Wisdom, Courage and Friendship! Gyiyg's intention is to conquer the universe, but if you confront him now, chances are his plan will fail and the universe will be at peace."

(Hmph, the legend talks about four kids, but no dogs…) King groaned in his canine language.

"Oh, you can always help out King, you just have to fight off a bunch of evil aliens who probably want to make a fur coat out of you." Buzz Buzz said.

(Uh, on second thought…I've changed my mind…) King whimpered.

**A sweat drops rolled down the side of his head**

"Oh man, I'm actually someone who is going to save the world from an evil alien?" Ness asked. "But, I'm just a regular average kid with no super powers at all, how can I beat something like that?"

"You are wrong Ness." Buzz Buzz said. "You may look like a regular everyday average kid, but inside, you have an amazing power sleeping inside you!"

"Huh?" Ness looked confused.

"Don't worry Ness, you'll know what I mean soon enough." Buzz Buzz said. "Don't worry about the future, for now, let's just take your friends back home and sleep for the night."

"Okay." Ness said.

"Whoa Ness, you've just got yourself in a life or death situation!" Porky said. "Three boys huh? Uh, I'm not one of them am I? Cuz I don't want to be anything like that, nor do I feel like to!" he whined and whimpered.

"Get a hold of yourself Porky!" Picky slapped Porky across the face annoyed. "Geez, sometimes I wonder who the two of us is the older brother."

Ness and King sighted as they leave the meteor site with Buzz Buzz, while the two brothers follow them close behind. But when they were close to where their houses were, Buzz Buzz suddenly came to a halt.

"What's wrong Buzz Buzz?" Ness asked.

"We've got company!" Buzz Buzz warned.

Ness and the others then notice a beam of light shinning down upon them and when it faded away, a strange character appeared before them: a humanoid like cyborg with tentacle like arms, a black visor on its face and a strange symbol on where its heart would be, it was about the same size as Ness and the others.

"We've *click* meet again *whirr* Buzz Buzz!" the strange cyborg spoke between mechanical sounds.

"Wha? What IS that thing?" Ness gawked while King growls in anger at the cyborg.

"This is one of Gyiyg's fellow underlings, a Starman!" Buzz Buzz explained.

"Ah, and *click* I see you've already *whirr* met the chosen boy Ness!" the Starman said when he noticed Ness. "But he hasn't *click* learned how to control his own powers yet has *click* he? Well, I'll make sure he won't *whirr* be able to! And Buzz Buzz, *click* even though you've managed to *whirr* foil Gyiyg's plans before, you must surrender as well! You are *click* no longer the hero everyone *whirr* once knew, you are now just a useless insect! I'll stomp you hard! *click*"

**STARMAN'S SON (Theme: Otherworldly Foe)**

"PK Fire!" The Starman cried as a blast of fire was shot out from the tip of his arm.

"Ack!" Ness and Picky shielded themselves, while King cowered behind Ness like a scared puppy and Porky played dead.

"PK Shield!" Buzz Buzz cried and a psychic shield formed around the whole group, protecting them fro the starman's attack.

"Wow!" Ness and Picky were amazed.

(Dude, there's something you don't see everyday!) King commented

"Not bad, *click* but your shield can't *whirr* protect you forever!" the starman growled. "PK Freeze!" he this time unleashes an energy blast of intense cold at the shield, weakening it a bit.

"What are we gonna do Buzz Buzz?" Ness asked.

"Hummm, hummm, hummm…" Picky was humming something.

"What are you doing Picky? Cut it out!" Porky complained on Picky.

"I'm trying to chant a magic spell to take down that creep!" Picky said. "Now be quiet, I need to concentrate!"

"Magic Spell? That's it!" Buzz Buzz said. "Ness, like I said before, you have amazing powers sleeping inside of you! You must use that power against the starman and defeat him!"

"But how do I do that?" Ness asked.

"Just remain calm and search your own mind." Buzz Buzz said. "First, you must forget everything, forget yourself and find that power sleeping inside you!"

Ness does what Buzz Buzz is telling him. He closes his eyes, remaining calm as he forgets all about himself, looking into his own mind.

"Can you find it?" Buzz Buzz asked. "Once you do, think about the safety of your family and friends, think as if you'd never be able to see them ever again and feel that power! Feel it Ness!"

Ness continues to concentrate in search of his own power, in his own mind. Then, he saw a bright rainbow coloured light shinning in the darkness, Ness saw the vision of himself listening to rock music and how much he loved it. Ness then thinks about his mother, his sister, his dog and his friends and he tries to make this favourite thing of his, his own.

"PK Fire!" the starman cried and unleashed a powerful blast of fire whish destroyed Buzz Buzz's shield.

"Ack!" Buzz Buzz cried.

"Now I've *click* got you!" the starman grinned evilly, if he had a mouth.

"I don't think so!" Buzz Buzz flies toward the starman avoiding his attacks and punches and kicks all over his body.

"Ugh, why *whirr* you!" the starman growled.

"Hey sparky!" Picky ran up to the starman and punches him in the visor, but it did little damage.

"Ha! Did you *whirr* think a weak *click* attack like that could hurt me?" the starman then grabs Picky by his neck.

"Argh! Ness! Do something!" Picky cried.

Ness opens his eyes with rainbow coloured light shinning on them before fading away. "You leave my friend alone!" he growled and attacks the starman with his baseball bat, and…

**SMAAAAAASH!**

… hits him HARD, causing it to lose grip of Picky.

"OOOOOWWWW! *click* Why you!" the starman growled. "PK Fire!" He fires a blast of fire at Ness and Ness gets hit.

"AAARGH!" Ness cried in pain from the attack and fell on his back.

"NESS!" Picky cried in concern.

(Ness…) King muttered in concern.

"Ness, get up! You can still recover from that attack!" Buzz Buzz said while holding off the starman.

Ness once again concentrates on his own powers until he feels something that makes him feel relaxed. He raises his arm and says: "PK Life-Up!" then a green light effulged Ness' body, healing him from the injuries he got from the starman's attack.

"Oh *whirr* no!" the starman said when he saw Ness on his feet again. "He's…he's learning how *click* to control his own *whirr* powers!"

"Now Ness, show him your true power!" Buzz Buzz said.

Ness concentrates once again, he feels an amazing power surging through his mind and body as a rainbow coloured light aura flows over his body.

"Insolent *click* human! Prepare to be *whirr* fried!" the starman charges up another attack. "PK Fire!" he unleashes a blast of fire at Ness.

Ness stood still, calm and relaxed, as the blast was getting closer, he poses like he was holding a guitar then he cries "PK Rockin!" as he strikes a rock on pose while holding an imaginary guitar and unleashes a wave of rainbow coloured light from his entire body, disintegrating the starman's attack.

"No…*click*…NOOOOOOO!" the starman cried but was hit by Ness' tremendously powerful attack, whish then created an explosion of rainbow coloured light and was disintegrated in a flash.

The battle was over.

**(Song ends)**

Ness panted from exhaustion, Picky and King rushed over to him, Porky followed close behind in fear. "Yo Ness, dude, are you alright?" Picky asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a little tiered." Ness said.

(Dude that was beyond amazing what you've just did!) King complimented.

"Well done Ness, you've managed to make your favourite thing your own power and use it to defend those you care for by defeating one of Gyiyg's underlings!" Buzz Buzz said. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Heh, thanks." Ness rubbed the back of his head.

"But we must not celebrate yet, Gyiyg has the power to uses his influences over the evil inside the people's hearts and control them." Buzz Buzz explained. "He can also use this to control animals and even unanimated objects like cars, post signs, you name it."

(That explains those wild animals that attacked us earlier) King said.

"Exactly, now we must go on!" Buzz Buzz said.

Ness and his group arrived at the Minch's house, but then they notice the car parked near it.

"Oh great, mom and dad are home." Porky said.

They were at the door and suddenly it opens revealing Lardna Minch, a blonde, unattractive woman with a pink dress, red high heeled shoes, thick make up and pink ribbons, one on each side of her head. She was Porky and Picky's mother.

"Porky! Picky! Where in Sam hill have you two been?" Lardna demanded.

"We were…" Porky and Picky tried to explain.

"Enough! I don't wanna hear it! Your father will deal with you boys now!" Lardna said.

They enter the house and they meet Aloysius Minch, a fat blonde man in a business suit and round glasses over his eyes. He was Porky and Picky's father.

"There you two are! You are now going to get spanked so hard!" Aloysius growled.

"EEEEP!" the two brothers hurried up to their bedroom, Aloysius followed them.

Ness, Buzz Buzz and King flinch and twitch at the sound of crazy spanking sounds. When it was over, Aloysius came back.

"Well, the boys got their punishment." He said dusting his hands.

Upstairs, Porky and Picky were in huge pain while getting ready for bed.

"Man, dad really scolded and spanked us big time!" Porky twitched in pain. "Argh, my butt hurts!"

"I don't want to look at the meteor anymore…" Picky simply said.

Back downstairs…

"Now Ness, I hope you and your dog leave now, I'm sick of you and your family living next door!" Aloysius said. "Especially your father, he owes me about one hundred trillion dollars!"

"Uh…" Ness was about to say something.

"Okay, maybe lesser then that, but it's because of that damn loan that my family is now very poor!" Aloysius said and sighs. "I'm tired, nag, nag, nag…" he said as he sat down on his couch.

"Isn't my husband so reliant to the children?" Lardna giggled.

"Poor children, not even Porky deserves such parents." Buzz Buzz whispered.

"You have no idea." Ness whispered.

(Indeed!) King whispered in his doggy language.

Lardna then notices Buzz Buzz. "EEEEK! A PESKY TOILET FLY!" she cried. "DIE AND GO TO HELL!" he throws a punch with her huge fist and hits Buzz Buzz hard.

"BUZZ BUZZ-SAN!" Ness cried as he watched Buzz Buzz fall on the floor after taking the hit from Lardna.

"Whew, I'm need a glass of water…" Lardna said and left to the kitchen.

Ness and King rush over to the injured Buzz Buzz, Ness picks him up. "Buzz Buzz-san, are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Buzz Buzz coughed and wheezed in pain. "I'm…much weaker then I though I was…" he wheezed as blood rolled down it's mouth. "I am sorry Ness…but you will have to carry out your quest…without…me…see…you…" he feel silent.

Ness and King could not believe it, their friend, Buzz Buzz, who they just met, died so early in the beginning, they were about to become silent over his death, when…

"Wait…actually, I'm not dead yet…" Buzz Buzz suddenly woke up.

"Oh, that's a relief." Ness said.

(Yeah, you gave us a scare there!) King said.

Buzz Buzz started coughing hard. "Oh man…uh, before I go, there's something I forgot to tell you." He wheezed. "To defeat Gyiyg…you must, combine your own power, with the Earth…the planet will then, channel your power and give you incredible power beyond anything…but in order to…OH THE PAIN, I'm about to die…" he coughed even harder.

"Buzz Buzz-san! Hang in there buddy!" Ness said.

"Ness…" Buzz Buzz coughed and chocked more blood. "…here, take this…" he pulls out something from his 'pocket', a strange looking orb shaped stone and gives it to Ness.

"What is this?" Ness held the stone on the other hand, while the dying Buzz Buzz laid on the other.

"It's called the Sound Stone…" Buzz Buzz wheezed. "It will give you the power…whish you will need…to defeat Gyiyg once and for all…it's an awesome item!" he coughs even harder. "But in order to do so, you must travel to eight special places…they are known as, "Your Sanctuaries"…the stone will then record one of the Eight Melodies, whish will help you realise your true powers…" Buzz Buzz explained between coughs and wheezes. "The first sanctuary is located here in Onett…it is called, the Giant's Step! Head there first…" he let's out a big cough.

"Buzz Buzz-san!" Ness cried.

(Hang in there little man!) King barked.

"…ugh, Iim sorry, but my time to go…has come…" Buzz Buzz coughed out loud and chocked more blood. "Ness, I now leave the rest to you and the other chosen three…save the Earth, save the Universe…both of their fates, rest in your hands…"

Buzz Buzz let out his final breath before going to the after life. Ness looked down in sorrow, while King let out a sad whine.

Later Ness and King returned home, where Ness dug a small grave for Buzz Buzz's corpse and buried it there.

"Rest in Peace Buzz Buzz." Ness whispered. "I promise, whatever it takes, me and other chosen three will put an end to Gyiyg's ways."

With that said, Ness and King went back inside the house and went back to sleep. Little did Ness know, he was being watched through a monitor by a mysterious character.

"**Ness…**" it spoke with a demonic booming voice. "**Your time…has come…**"

The mysterious figure laughs a booming, demonic and maniacal laughter as the screen zooms out into a view of a huge space ship hovering over the Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

**(Theme: Smiles and Tears)**

Ness is seen walking down the road, looking a bit down. He then looks up when he seems to hear something, he wondering for a few seconds until he decides to go and investigate it at once.

Paula is seen sitting on a bench, hugging her teddy bear, looking sad. Then she looks around as if she hears something, she decides to get off the bench and investigate with her teddy bear under her arms.

Jeff is seen repairing his damaged Sky Walker, he looked down as well, until he hears something and begins to wonder what it could be.

Poo is seen meditating on top of the hill where he usually takes his Mu lessons. However, he is interrupted when he hears something in the air and wonders what is going on.

Ness is seen running down the road full speed toward where he was hearing the song from, until he slows down to a stop and he meets up with Paula, Jeff and Poo, who too heard the song.

Next thing they know they were welcomed by their relatives and friends, Ness and his friends look at each other then look back at them with smiles and tears as they join their side.

Up above was Ding Dong and Bravery watching them with a stereo playing the song whish is playing during the credits. The Ending sequence concludes with the song ending.

**(Theme ends)**

_Hey everyone! I'm Ness!_

_Buzz Buzz is gone, but I won't give up! I will carry out my task as leader of the chosen four and save the universe from Gyiyg!_

_Now, on the next episode, after filling my family in of what happened last night, I decide to head for Onett downtown and search info about the Giant's Step! But trouble is getting in my way, such as the Sharks! Wait! It seems I manage to find some help along the way!_

_Episod__e 2: Onett Adventures! Ness vs. Fail-Proof Frank of the Sharks!_

_Don't miss it!_

A/N: Well, there you have it folks, the first episode of my remake of the MOTHER anime series, whish I like to call: MOTHER X! Of course I've included the prologue, opening and ending sequences in it as well, to make it look like you are watching the actual thing. Heh, heh. Well, R&R please!


	2. Episode 2

A/N: I do not own the Mother / Earthbound series or any of it's characters.

_Last time on MOTHER X, the story began when a meteor crash landed on Earth. The boy with psychic powers Ness, along with his friends and neighbours, Porky and Picky, and his dog King met an alien bee who said that an evil alien known as Gyiyg was going to destroy the Earth and the only ones who could stop them were three boys and one girl, being Ness one of those boys. How will things turn out for our hero? Find out today on the new episode of MOTHER X!_

* * *

**(Theme: The Biggest Dreamer, from Digimon Tamers)**

The scene opens showing Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo walking together, along with a few other shadowed characters, which are yet to be revealed.

The camera zooms out into a full view of Earth as faded images of Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo appear one by one, and the title 'MOTHER X' appears on screen, with planet Earth serving as an 'O'. Ding Dong the Mr. Saturn and Bravery the Tenda fall from above and they both land and sit down on the title.

Ness, Porky, Picky and Ness' dog King are seen gather at a meteor, where they meet Buzz Buzz, who tells Ness about the universe being destroyed by Gyiyg and that he and other heroes were chosen to save the world from his menace, Ness is in shock.

The shadowy figure of Gyiyg in his Devil Machine unleashes his unexplainable powers on Earth, causing animals, people and even inanimate objects like post signs, street lights and cars to go berserk and reek havoc around the whole planet, along with Gyiyg's followers, the Starmen.

Ness' mother and his sister Tracy, along with Ding Dong and Bravery, find themselves surrounded by Gyiyg's underlings, wondering what they could do to escape.

Ness bashes three Shark Grunts with his baseball bat, and then unleashes his PK Rockin' against Frank piloting his Frankenstein 2 tank.

Paula slams her frying pan in the face of a cultist from the Happy Happy blue cult, then unleashes her PK Fire against another cultist.

Jeff fires his laser gun and hits three zombies, then he takes off his jacket, revealing some bottle rockets on his back. They all fly off from his back and land all over the Monster Tent.

Poo draws out his Sword of Kings and slashes it through a group of Super Starmen, and then he unleashes his PK Starstorm against DX Starman.

Ness and friends are walking together down the road as faded images of the each character from the supporting cast appears around them.

Porky Minch in his business suit is seen in his dark office, grinning evilly, behind him are his two sidekicks: Galas the Starman and Slinks the Spook, as well as the evil demon statue, Mani Mani, with it's red eyes glowing.

Poo remembers his master and servants, Jeff remembers his best friend Tony, Paula remembers her parents and the children from Polestar Preschool, and Ness remembers his mother, his sister Tracy and his dog King, and his dad who's appearance is unknown yet. They pray for their strength and support and to watch over them wherever they go.

Ness finds himself in front of the Giant's Step. He brings out his Sound Stone and it unleashes a flash of light, blinding the screen.

Next shows Ding Dong flying with his rocket engines and Bravery whimpering as he holds onto Ding Dong's feet. Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo and the unknown characters, along with the supporting cast behind them, appear all together below them. The Opening Sequence ends with everyone posing to the viewer.

**(Theme ends)**

* * *

It was late at night; Porky and Picky were already in bed, sleeping for the rest of the night. Porky was still in pain from his dad's spanking and could barely sleep. Picky felt the same way, but he manages to pull it off.

"_Damn! How could this happen?_" Porky cursed in his mind. "_It can't be my fault, but who else could be fault? Picky? Ness? Urgh, sometimes I wish I could have a way to show everyone just how great I am, make them all feel sorry for treating me like dirt!_"

Porky then hears some sort of evil laugh, he become frightened and looks around. He saw no one, except for Picky who was sleeping soundly.

"_Meh, I'm imagining things, I'll just go back to sleep and forget all about it." _Porky though and went to sleep.

As Porky slept he hears a demonic laugh as he struggles to sleep. In Porky's dream he finds himself surrounded in darkness, evil laughter sounds everywhere.

"Wha-What's going on? Who's there?" he asked frightened, when he noticed a strange looking statue like figure in the dark at the end of some sort of lair.

"**Porky!**" a demonic voice echoed from it. "**Come closer…my child…**"

Porky was frightened as he walked over to it. "Y-yes?" he asked very afraid.

"**Porky…I have witnessed it all…how much you despise Ness…how much he despises you…how much you want to become…superior to all…**" the demonic voice echoed.

"Ness despises me?" Porky gawked in shock. "Wait! No way, he doesn't and why do you think I despise him? We're best friends!"

"**Oh…poor naïve Porky…that is what you think…**" the voice spoke. "**Ness has better life…you are abused by your parents…but I can…help you…surpass him…you must…help me first…**"

"With what?" Porky asked.

"…**to help me conquer this pathetic mud ball…I will make you my right hand man!**" the voice shouted.

"Say wha? Uh, no way…I cannot do that…I don't care if Ness is better than me…nuh uh!" Porky said frightened and angered at the same time.

"**Unfortunately…you have no choice!**" The voice boomed and unleashes a strange psychic wave at Porky. "**You will help me, no matter what! And Conquer the Earth!**"

"Yes…master…" Porky said in a zombie voice as his frightened look changed to an evil look.

O-O-O

"_Ness…your time has come…your adventure begins now!"_

Ness wakes up and notices that he had just fallen out of his bed, as the sun shinned through his window.

"Oh, it was just a dream…" Ness whispered as he got up. "Strange, it felt so real… what I just saw…"

"Ness dear, time to get up!" his mother's voice called.

Ness let out a sight. "Meh, it was probably nothing…" he concluded as he started getting ready for the day.

* * *

**Episode 2**

**Onett Adventures! Ness vs. Fail-proof Frank of the Sharks!**

* * *

Ness took a shower, got on his usual clothing and went down to the kitchen where his mother and sister were having breakfast.

"Good morning Ness!" Ness' mother greeted cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so…" Ness said.

As they were having breakfast, Ness looked at the Sound Stone that Buzz Buzz had given him. Now that Ness knew that he is a boy with psychic powers chosen to save the Universe from Gyiyg, it was about time to confess the truth to his family.

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you…" Ness said.

"Yes honey?" Ness mother asked.

"Well, last night when I was helping Porky find Picky…" Ness began to explain everything, about Buzz Buzz, about Gyiyg...

"EEEP!" Ness mother let out a sudden high pitch shriek.

"Mom?" Ness and Tracy looked at her in concern, even King.

"What was with the high pitched shriek?" Ness asked.

"Oh, uh…" Ness mother hesitated. "I just remembered King needs a flea bath, yeah!" she simply said.

(What are you…) King suddenly felt itchy. (Oh no, Joe's back! AAAARGH! MUST…SCRATCH!) the white furred canine started scratching itself furiously.

"Uh okay…" Ness said. "Well, as I was saying…"

Ness continued to explain, about Buzz Buzz, about Gyiyg, about the legend, his psychic powers and he also showed the Sound Stone to his family.

"Yeah, so you see, I have to leave home on an adventure to stop Gyiyg from destroying us all." Ness said. "But I wouldn't just simply leave home without telling you all of this.

"I understand." Ness mother said. "After all, you're not a boy anymore, you're a strong courageous boy, my own natural born fighter, so if you have to go, then I say, "go for it"!"

"Don't worry big bro, if you ever need help with any items you have, you can always count on me!" Tracy said. "I've recently got hired as a part-timer at the Excargo Express, so if you have any items you don't need, I can store them away for you!"

"Thanks Tracy." Ness said.

"You're welcome big bro!" Tracy smiled.

(GET LOST JOE! GET!) King growled as he scratched himself continuously.

"King, you do realise you're only making it worse by scratching." Ness said to his dog.

(I DON'T CARE! AAARGH!) King complained.

Later on, Ness started packing up items he needed for the long journey, with Tracy helping him. He put his favourite Cracked Baseball Bat, a pack of cookies, a pack of orange juice, some spare clothes and underwear, and a family group picture. (Ness dad for some reason was holding a newspaper that covered his face)

RING! RING! RING!

"Hello?" Ness answered the phone.

"Hello Ness, it's your dad." The person on the other side spoke.

"Oh hey dad, how's it going?" Ness asked.

"Working hard when you're young, ever heard of a saying like that?" Ness' dad asked.

"I guess so, yes." Ness said. "Say dad, there's something I've got to tell you…"

And with that Ness explained the whole Gyiyg, Chosen Four and adventure thing to his dad. On the other side, Ness' dad, who was in his office (and his appearance still unknown), remained silent until he was finished.

"I see…" Ness' dad spoke. "Ness, I'll just let you know that even if the two of us are apart from each other, I'll always be by your side, no matter what! Don't be afraid, I know you're brave, you can do it! Just remember if you ever get home sick, just call me or your mother."

"Thanks dad." Ness said.

"By the way, be sure to always bring your ATM Card if case you want to withdraw or deposit some of your money." Ness' dad went on. "I've just deposited 30 Dollars in your account, just so you know."

"Alright dad, I won't forget that." Ness said. "Well, I'll just be going then, see ya!"

"Good luck Ness my boy, I feel like a hero! Err, I mean…uh, well…the uh, FATHER of a HERO, anyway…" Ness' dad laughed nervously as he hung up.

"O…K…" Ness raised his eye brow as he hung up the phone.

Ness picked up his backpack as he carries it on his back, he puts on his favourite baseball hat over his head as he walks over to the door where his mother and sister were.

"Good luck Ness, I'll always be rooting for you my son!" Ness' mother hugged him tightly. "Remember that this house here will always be your home and you can return anytime you want to!"

"Bye big bro, I'll always think about you!" Tracy hugged her older brother.

(Yeah, see you Ness…ARGH!) King said while complaining about the flea on his fur.

"Bye mom, bye Tracy, bye King, I'll see you soon!" Ness said as he walked out of his home, as he watched his family waving good bye to him, he waves them back.

"Good bye Ness and good luck!" Ness' mother said as she waved good bye. "_And be careful..._" she said in her thoughs, in concern.

After Ness left his home, he was about to head for downtown when Liar appeared. "Hey Ness-kun!" he called. "Good morning!"

"Oh, good morning Liar Horado." Ness greeted. "How's it going?"

"Listen Ness, you promised you would stop by my house so that I can show you what I have." Liar said.

"Oh yeah!" Ness remembered. "What is it?"

Liar hushes. "Not here, come, I'll show you." He said in a low tone.

"Uh, 'kay?" Ness raised his eyebrow as he followed Liar to his house.

Once inside, Ness noticed a hole in the middle of his house curiously, as Liar climbed it down on the ladder. "Come on!" Liar said. "OK!" Ness followed. They climbed down into an underground cave, Ness continued to follow Liar until they reach the entrance to the final chamber.

"OK Ness, what I am about to show you is something only you I can show, because so far, you're the only person I trust in the whole wide world!" Liar said. "Can I trust you on this one?"

"Uh...sure, but what is this all about anyway?" Ness asked.

Liar simply lead Ness into the final chamber, Ness noticed something odd at the end of the room: a glowing golden statue whish looked like a cross between an Ocasr of the Academy and a Devil.

"This is what I wanted to show you Ness, my latestest discovery of all treasure hunting!" Liar said. "Once the people see this baby, they will see just how awesome I am!"

Ness however kept staring at the statue, as it emited a strange glow. "_**Ness...**_" he heard all of the sudden a booming voice from the statue. "What the?" he asked himself. "**Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness...**" he voiced echoed, but only Ness seemed to be the only one hearing it.

"Um, I'll just be going, see ya!" Ness said before he left.

"Bye Ness-kun, have a good one!" Liar said.

After Ness left Liar's place, he ventured down the road until he reached the town of Onett. Busy streets, people minding their own business, and all that jazz. "I need to know where to find the Giant's Step, but how am I going to get that information?" Ness aske to himself. "I know! I'll try the library first!"

He went into the library and went to talk to the front desk lady. "Excuse me, I'm would like to know where to find the Giant's Step." He asked.

"Oh, good morning little man, would you like to buy one of our maps? Everyone must have one so they don't get lost." She asked kindly but at the same time ignored Ness' question.

"Uh, no thanks, I know my way around Onett very well." Ness said.

"Please, buy your map and you'll never get lost." The lady insisted.

"No thanks, I know my way..."

"MAP! NOW!" the lady yelled angrilly, inturropting Ness' sentense, who stared silently with an anime like nervous expression.

**A sweat drop rolls down the side of his head**

"Uh, in that case, I'll take one." Ness said in defeat.

"Okay!" the lady said happily as she sold the map to Ness.

Ness left the library disapointed. "Man, that was a bust! This map doesn't even say anything about the Giant's Step!" he complained throwing the map into the garbage can. "Now what? Maybe I can ask the people around and see if they know anything."

He starts walking around town, talking to every person he ses, asking them about the Giant's Step. But unfortunatly, no such luck.

"Sorry kid, never heard of that place." A man said.

"Giant's Step? Who would name a place like that?" Another man said.

Yup, so far, no one seemed to know anything about the Giant's Step, Ness sighted. "Man, it seems no one knows about it, but I know it is here somewhere in Onett." He said to himself.

"GeT aWaY fRoM mE yOu BuLlIeS! ZoOm!" a strange voice cried out.

Ness looked around and saw what appeared to be a group of Shark thugs surrounding a strange, yet cute creature. It looked like a small white skinned head with a big puffy nose, cat like mustache, small feet, no arms, and wearing a red blanket over it's head.

"Heh heh, do you think Frank-sama will be intrested in bringing in an alien dude?" a Shark thug on a pogo stick, known as Rebound Kid, asked.

"Totally, he might even be willing to give us a reward!" another Shark thug, one carring a loop and wearing a skeleton suit, known as Luck-Pushing Kid, said.

"Dude, you really are into awards aren't you?" another Shark thug who was huge and had big muscles, known as Muscle Bound Kid, asked.

"No! pLeAsE! dInG, dInG!" the creature cried. "I sImPlY nEeD fInD nEsS aNd HeLp HiM fInD gIaNt'S sTeP! dInG dOnG!"

That caught Ness's attention. That creature knew his name and what was his situation! But how? They never met before! Still, that wasn't going to stop Ness from helping that poor...whatever it is from saving it.

"Hey fish faces! Why don't ya pick on someone your own size!" Ness shouted, getting the shark's attention.

"Hey! That kid's begging for a beatdown!" The Rebound Kid Shark thug said when he saw Ness. "Carl! Hold that thing while we take care of this runt!"

"Ok!" the Muscle Bound Kid Shark thug said holding the creature.

The Rebound Kid and the Luck Pushing Kid charged at Ness. Rebound Kid hops toward Ness on his pogo stick and throws a punch. Ness dodges and bashes him from behind with his bat, knocking him off the pogo stick. The Luck-Pushing Kid charges at Ness swinging the loop around his weist. Ness howevergrabbed the loop and swung his bat at Luck-Pushing Kid's face, knocking him out.

Rebound Kid got up and throws a punch at Ness, but he dodges it and bashes him in the face with his bat, knocking him out.

"Too easy!" Ness said proudly, but then the Muscle Bound Kid picks him up off the ground by his backpack. "Argh!" he cried.

"You're done for ya little bastard!" Muscle Bound Kid growled and was about to throw a punch at him.

"Wait! What about the alien dude?" Ness asked.

Muscle Bound's expression changed from anger to dumbfounded, when he realised that he just let the creature go. "Oh crap!" he whined.

While he was distracted, Ness dropped himself off his backpack, picks up his bat and hits him in the crotch.

"AAAH! MY FISHIES!" Muscle Bound Kid cried holding his crotch.

Ness then swings his bat at Muscle Bound Kid's face, knocking him out.

"Wasted..." Ness said in triumph.

He looks around and spots the creature hiding behind a garbage can in fear, Ness walks up to him. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yOu, NeSs? BoInG!" the creature asked.

"Yes, but..." Ness notices the shark thugs were recovering. "Uh oh, they are getting up! Let's get out of here!"

"OkAy! ZoOm!" the creature said as he jumped onto Ness' head.

Ness ran as fast as his legs could carry to a safe place with the creature on his head. Soon they made it behind some trees with no one on sight, Ness put the creature down.

"ThAnK yOu FoR sAvInG mE nEsS! zOoM!" The creature said.

"You're welcome." Ness said. "Now, who are you? What are you? And how do I know I'm Ness?"

"Me Mr. SaTuRn! BoInG!" the creature said. "cAlL mE dInG dOnG! zOoM!"

"Ding Dong huh?" Ness replied. "Okay Ding Dong, how do you know my name and what do you want from me?"

"DiNg DoNg GoT dReAm, BaD dReAm! ZoOm!" Ding Dong explained. "WoRlD cOmInG tO eNd! BoInG! bY bAd AlIeN! dInG dInG!"

"_World coming to an end? Bad alien? He must be refering to Gyiyg._" Ness through to himself.

"In DrEaM, sTrAnGe VoIcE sAy: "HeLp BoY cAlLeD nEsS! hElP fInD gIaNt'S sTeP!"" Ding Dong added. "DiNg DoNg SaW vIsIoN oF nEsS iN dReAm, AnD vOiCe SaY: "fInD hIm In OnEtT"! kAy-O!"

"Hmm, I see, so you know where the Giant's Step is?" Ness asked.

"DiNg DoNg KnOwS! yEs InDeEd! BoInG!" Ding Dong said. "FoLlOw DiNg DoNg! KaY-O!"

"Okay, but what's with the blanquet over your head? You look like an old woman!" Ness giggled.

"In DiSgUiSe! ZoOm!" Ding Dong replied.

Ness laughed a little. "Alright then, lead the way Ding Dong." He said.

"KaY-o!" Ding Dong said as he lead the way, Ness followed close behind.

Meanwhile, the Shark thugs woke up and realised that Ness had gotten away with the strange creature. They later return to their hideout in the Onett Arcade where they meet up with their leader Frank Fly and tell him everything.

"Say what? You got your cans kicked by some kid in a red cap?" Frank gawked.

Frank was a tall blonde haired man with a shark thin shaped haircut, in a red jacket, red pants, white shirt, black tie, shoes and pointy sunglasses.

"Frank-Sama, forgive us, the kid was too quick and strong, it's not our fault!" Rebound Kid begged.

"Just give us another chase." Luck Pushing Kid begged.

"Fine..." Frank groaned. "Still, about this alien thing, was it really an alien?"

"It sure was boss, it was just one head with a big nose and spoke in a strange language." Muscle Bound explained.

"I see, this is quite interesting." Frank said. "Go look for them and lead them directly to me. I would like to see them for myself."

"Yes Frank-Sama! We won't fail you!" The Shark Thugs said and left the hideout.

"_Hmm, a big nosed head alien and a kid in a red cap who beat them so easily..._" Frank said in his thoughts. "_Who could they be?_"

Meanwhile, Ness and Ding Dong made their way through some woods near Onett, until they came across an old abandoned house with a bunch of "Keep Out" signs around, for some reason.

"StRaNgE...bOiNg..." Ding Dong said. "It SeEmS sOmEoNe OnE dOeSn'T wAnT uS tO cOnTiNuE oN."

"That old house is blocking the way, right?" Ness asked.

"YeS! zOoM!" Ding Dong said.

"Maybe we should go look for the key to this shack before we continue on." Ness suggested.

"GoOd IdEa! BoInG!" Ding Dong said.

"Aha! Found you!" Ness and Ding Dong turned to see the same shark thugs who attacked the poor Mr. Saturn.

"EeEeEk!" Ding Dong screamed and runs behind Ness.

"You guys again..." Ness said. "You guys a presistent aren't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself kid, Frank-sama is intrested in meeting you." Rebound Kid said.

"Frank-sama? You mean your ring-leader huh?" Ness asked. "Why does he want to meet me?"

"Two reasons: One: Because of that thing acompaning you; Two: Because he's apperantly intrested in your talent." Rebound Kid said.

"Screw this man, let's just beat him up and take him to Frank-sama!" Muscle Bound Kid shouted.

"Yeah, he was lucky last time, this time will be different!" Luck Pushing Kid agreed.

"Bring it on! I'll just beat you up like I did last time." Ness said ready with his bat.

They were about to fight when suddenly someone from behind wacked Ness in the back of his head, knocking him out.

"NeSs!" Ding Dong screamed and but he was hit in the back of the head too.

"Nice work!" Rebound Kid said to the guy who knocked Ness and Ding Dong out, who was another shark member riding a skate board, known as Punk Boarder.

"No problem, it was a total cinch!" Punk Boarder said.

"Heh, the squirt didn't even know what hit him!" Muscle Bound Kid said.

"Come on, let's take them back to our hide-out!" Rebound Kid said.

Minutes later, Ness and Ding Dong woke up from thier state, but only to find themselves not in front of the abandoned house, but i what appeared to be inside an arcade building.

"Where are we? The Arcade?" Ness asked himself. "Ding Dong? Are you okay?"

"ShAkEn, BuT kAy-O!" Ding Dong said.

"Well, you're finally awake..." They both turn to see the Sharks, only this time Frank, Fly, their ring leader was among them, he walks up to them. "So, this is the creature you've told me about and the boy who beat you up eh?"

"That's them boss!" Rebound Kid said.

"So, does this mean we'll get a reward?" Luck Pushing Kid asked.

"Don't worry, you will get your reward, but not now." Frank said before he turned his attention back to Ness and Ding Dong. "So my friends, what are your names?"

"..." Ness and Ding Dong stared at Frank silently.

"Aw come on, you can tell good ol' Fail-Proof Frank, I don't bite...much." Frank said.

"..." Ness and Ding Dong continue to remain silent.

"I see, you don't want to talk to me eh?" Frank asked. "Fine, in that case, I'll let my men take care of you."

Frank then leaves. "Try not to leave any marks boys." He said before he was gone.

Ness and Ding Dong remain silent as the sharks aproach him in a dangerous manner. But before they could attack, suddenly Ness started to glow a beautiful aura of rainbow coloured PSI energy, which caused the sharks to panic. Before they realised it...

"PK Rockin!" Ness shouted as he unleashed a blast of rainbow coloured PSI energy onto the sharks, knocking them all out in one shot.

"WoW!" Ding Dong exclaimed. "YoU'vE kNoCkEdEd ThEm AlL oUt! ZoOm!"

Ness calms down as the PSI aura died down and he opens his eyes. "Yeah...who knew a normal boy like me could hold this kind of power." He said.

"ThE dReAm WaS tRuE aFtEr AlL! zOoM!" Ding Dong said. "nOtHiNg OrDiNaRy AbOuT yOu! YoU sPeCiAl In EvErY wAy! DiNg DoNg!"

"Well, let's go, we need to get out of here!" Ness said.

"KaY-o!" Ding Dong said.

Ness and Ding Dong begin to make their way through the arcade, they reach the backdoor exit, but there was one Shark Goon blocking the door.

"Hey kid, would you like to join the Sharks?" the goon said.

"No way, why would I join a bunch of jerk bastards like you?" Ness growled coldly.

"Then prepare for a beatdown!" the goon throws a punch at Ness, but he dodges.

Ness then pulls out his bat and bashes him in the back of his head, knocking him out.

"NiCe! BoInG!" Ding Dong exclaimed.

"I'm a natural!" Ness smiled, he pulls out the key from the unconscious goon's pocket and unlocks the backdoor. Ness and Ding Dong made it outside, but their way is blocked by Frank Fly himself.

'_Crap..._' Ness cursed in his mind.

"Oh, running away huh?" Frank said. "Well sorry, but no one escapes from the sharks kid, Fail-Proof Frank is going to prove that to you right now!"

"Uh, bring it on! You don't scare me!" Ness said ready with his bat.

"Alright then, here I go!" Frank making a fighting state.

**FRANK FLY (BGM****: New Age Retro Hippie)**

"You take the first shot kid!" Frank taunted.

Ness charges at Frank and swings his bat at Frank, but he blocks the attack with his arm. Frank throws a punch at Ness' gut.

"OUGH!" Ness groaned in pain.

Frank then swung his arm across Ness' face, knocking him backwards.

"LoOk OuT nEsS! zOoM!" Ding Dong cried from the stands.

Ness got up, but still in pain from Frank's counterattack. "This guy is more skilled then his goons, I need to be more careful..." he whispered under his breath.

"Well, come on kid, show me your moves!" Frank taunted.

Ness charges at Frank, he then slides through between Frank's legs. Ness gets up and hits Frank in the back with his bat.

"OUCH!" Frank cried as he was knocked down.

"Yeah..." Ness said.

"YaY! gO nEsS!" Ding Dong cheered. "ZoOm!"

Frank got up after recovering from Ness' attack. "Ah, I guess you do have what it takes to be a fighter after all, still, I NEVER lose!" he shouted as he throws a punch at Ness.

Ness blocked with his bat, Frank throws a punch, Ness dodges quickly, then Ness attacks with his bat, but Frank still blocks it, then Frank throws a kick, but Ness ducks, then Ness throws a kick in the gut.

"OW!" Frank groaned.

Ness throws a punch at Frank's face and then swings his bat on his torso.

"ARGH!" Frank cried in pain from Ness' attacks.

"Had enough?" Ness panted in exhaustion.

"Not yet, I still have more tricks up my sleeves." Frank grined sinisterly as he pulls out a pair of Knives, one on each hand.

"EeEeK! pOiNtY sCaRy ObJeCtS! dInG dInG!" Ding Dong cried in fear.

"K-knives..." Ness gawked feeling shaken. "Don't you think that's a bit cheating?"

"What are you talking about? This is a no holds barred duel! Anything goes on this fight!" Frank said.

"Yeah! Get him boss!" A shark goon cheered from the stands.

"Yeah! All hail Fail-Proof Frank-sama!" all the shark goons cheered.

"DoN't GiVe Up NeSs! YoU cAn Do It! ZoOm!" Ding Dong cheered.

Ness felt shaken when he heard a voice in his head. '_Don't give up Ness, remember your destiny, it is too soon for you to just simply give up now right in the beginning!'_ the voice said, which sounded like a male voice, before it faded away.

"That voice..." Ness whispered.

'_Ness, you are strong and courageous, there is nothing you can't overcome! I believe in you..._' another voice said, which sounded female, before it faded away.

"Strange...but..." Ness whispered.

"Look boss! That kid's so scared he's talking to himself!" Rebound Kid laughed.

"So kid, you ready to beg for forgiveness?" Frank taunted.

"Who told you that! I'll never give up, EVER!" Ness held up his bat in great determination.

"You've got guts kid, I like that! Prepare yourself! YAAAA!" Frank charges at Ness, swinging his knives.

**(BGM: Rock n Roll (Spicy))**

Ness barely managed to dodge it, but he felt blood rushing down his cheek. "Oww..." he moaned in pain, but only a little.

"Aw, the kid's got a little cut in the cheek! Are you going to cry?" Frank taunted.

"Piss off!" Ness snapped as charges at him with his bat.

"Alright then..." Frank charged at Ness.

Both Ness and Frank lock into a heated clash between a cracked baseball bat and a pair of knives, neither one of them willing to give up, while Ding Dong Saturn and the Sharks watched them from the stands.

Ness was determined to win no matter what, but Frank refused to lose as well, he keeps swinging his knives at Ness, but he keeps dodging or blocking with his bat.

Until finally, Frank swings down his knives on Ness, but the psychic hero somehow managed to read his mind and slides backwards, then swings up his bat at Frank's hands, causing him to throw his knives up off his hands.

"AGH!" Frank cried in pain.

"Look out!" The Sharks took cover as the knives landed on the ground, near them.

"Uuuuh..." Muscle Bound Kid fainted in fear.

"Now for the finishing move!" Ness unleashes a battle cry as he jumps up in the air and swings his bat down square in Frank's face.

**SMAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

"!" Frank cried in terrible pain as he was knocked out from Ness' attack.

**(BGM ends)**

Ness kneeled down feeling exhausted. "I...did...it..." he panted.

"YaY! nEsS wInS! zOoM!" Ding Dong cheered happily.

"Frank-sama! NO!" The Sharks cried in shock after witnessing their leader fall, lost to a child.

Frank just laid there unconscious, while Ness simply kneeled down panting in exhaustion. "PK Life-Up." He chanted and was healed from the cut on his cheek and his exhaustion.

"W...W-wait...I'm not...done yet..." Frank suddenly recovered from his unconscious state.

"What the..." Ness backed away a little.

"Kid, I am Fail-Proof Frank, and I will not be defeated!" Frank shouted. "I still have another trick up my sleeve! Frankenstein 2, I summon you!"

Ness and Ding Dong then saw a tank like robot burst out from a shed. "Whoa!" Ness exclaimed when he saw the robot.

"Hehehe! Prepare yourself kid, for Frankenstein 2 and I are going to put you in a world of hurt!" Frank said.

Frankestein 2 opened the hatch, Frank jumps into it and the robot closes its hatch. Now Frank was the one piloting the robot. "Here I come!" he taunted.

"Uh oh..." Ness gulped.

**FRANKENSTEIN 2 (BGM: Battle against an unsettling opponent)**

Frankenstein 2 unleashes a burst of steam as it charges toward Ness. Ness moves out of the way and he starts whacking it with his bat, barely denting it.

"Aha!" Frank said as he commanded Frankenstein 2 swing his arm against Ness across the face.

"OUCH!" Ness cried and was knocked backwards.

Frankenstein 2 turns around toward Ness and keeps throwing punches at him. Ness struggles to dodge, but gets hit by the last punch and was sent flying across the backyard.

"NeSs! LoOk OuT!" Ding Dong jumped in for his aid.

"Oh? The weird alien wants to play too?" Frank taunted.

"MuSt NoT aLoW bAd MaN hUrT nEsS aNyMoRe!" Ding Dong shouted with determination.

"Hah! What could you possibly do?" Frank taunted.

"Uh..." Ding Dong was silent, until he said. "Yo MaMa BeLlY bUtToN sTiCkS oUt!"

Frank squeaks in shock. "That freak! How does he know about my mama?" he gawked, while the sharks laugh at the joke.

"Hey! You're still fighting me!" Ness suddenly pops up and bashes Frankenstein 2 with his bat.

**SMAAAAAAAAAASH!**

"EEEP!" Frank cried as he was caught off guard from Ness' attack, denting the robot a little.

"Why you!" Frank commands Frankenstein 2 to throw millions of punches at Ness, but he dodges until he was hit by the last one again.

"Ow..." Ness groaned in pain as he was knocked back against a wall.

"No NeSs!" Ding Dong cried.

Frankenstein 2 moves toward Ness in a dangerous manner, but before he could attack, he noticed something strange about Ness. "What is this?" he gawked in shock.

Ness started to glow a rainbow coloured aura of PSI energy over his body as he got up despite the pain he received. "Frank Fly...it's time to end this one and for all!" he shouted.

"PK Rockin!" Ness unleashes a blast of rainbow coloured PSI energy against Frankenstein 2, destroying it.

"AAAAAAARRRRGHHH!" Frank screamed in terror and pain as he was blown out of the exploding robot, and was sent flying across the backyard, and was knocked out.

**(BGM stops)**

Ness pants exhausted but smiles triumphantly.

"YaAaAaAaAaY, NeSs!" Sing Dong cheered happily for Ness.

"Yeah, we sure showed him." Ness smiled warmly.

"We SuRe DiD! zOoM!" Ding Dong smiled back.

"Boss!" Ness and Ding Dong turned to see the Sharks rushed to help up their leader up.

Frank woke up and saw Ness and Ding Dong. "Well done..." he said.

"Huh?" Ness and Ding Dong looked confused.

"You two...have defeated me..." Frank chuckled happily. "In fact, this is my very first defeat, Fail-Proof Frank is now just Failure Frank."

"Well, 'Failure Frank', if you don't mind, Ding Dong and I will be going." Ness said. "Let's go Ding Dong."

"KaY-o!" Ding Dong said.

"Hey, uh, Ness was it?" Frank asked.

"What now?" Ness glared.

"Calm down, I'm not going to ask for a rematch." Frank said. "Listen, because you have defeated me, this means the Sharks are no more and President G. H. Pirkle is now willing to give away the key to that old shed near the Giant's Step Mountain."

"Huh?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, the boys here have told me that you were by the shed near the mountain for the Giant Step." Frank said. "So I'll tell you this: it seems to be quite a powerful spot, with some kind of special power stored in there that allows certain people to perform wondrous feats. However, a monster had sucked up all the energy at that spot."

"Monster?" Ness asked confused.

"Y-yeah, and that's all we know about it." Frank said. "Plus, that shack near the mountain to it used to be our old hideout until that thing showed up and scared us off, and that's how we know that. Go talk to President Pirkle and tell him that you've defeated the Shark's leader, he'll give you the key to the shack."

"Ok, thanks for the info, see ya!" Ness said. "Let's go Ding Dong."

"KaY-o!" Ding Dong said.

"Ness, you are stronger than me no doubt, I wish best of luck to you and Ding Dong." Frank said. "If you can defeat me, then that monster I've told you about should be a cinch! Your true adventure begins now!"

Ness heard those last words and smiled. "Maybe Frank isn't such a bad guy after all." He said.

"InDeEd! KaY-O!" Ding Dong said.

Meanwhile, a dark figure was watching him carefully through monitors, his evil red eyes glow brighter. "**Ness...Ness...Ness...soon...soon...you will...meet your...doooooooom!**" He looks at another monitor, showing a dark figure of a chubby boy snatching the strange statue while Liar wasn't looking and makes a run for it. "**Very soon...**" his dark evil booming voice echoed.

* * *

**(Theme: Smiles and Tears)**

Ness is seen walking down the road, looking a bit down. He then looks up when he seems to hear something, he wondering for a few seconds until he decides to go and investigate it at once.

Paula is seen sitting on a bench, hugging her teddy bear, looking sad. Then she looks around as if she hears something, she decides to get off the bench and investigate with her teddy bear under her arms.

Jeff is seen repairing his damaged Sky Walker, he looked down as well, until he hears something and begins to wonder what it could be.

Poo is seen meditating on top of the hill where he usually takes his Mu lessons. However, he is interrupted when he hears something in the air and wonders what is going on.

Ness is seen running down the road full speed toward where he was hearing the song from, until he slows down to a stop and he meets up with Paula, Jeff and Poo, who too heard the song.

Next thing they know they were welcomed by their relatives and friends, Ness and his friends look at each other then look back at them with smiles and tears as they join their side.

Up above was Ding Dong and Bravery watching them with a stereo playing the song whish is playing during the credits. The Ending sequence concludes with the song ending.

**(Theme ends)**

* * *

_Hi! I'm Ness!_

_And so I've gained a new ally and friend: a strange alien known as Ding Dong Saturn._

_I've managed to defeat Sharks and got the key for the Giant's Step. And what's this? Frank wants to help me out huh? Hmm, this is getting interesting._

_I know the path is going to be dangerous, so we must be prepared._

_Episode 3: Ness' Giant Step! First Melody Get!_

_Don't miss it!_

A/N: And there you have it, the long awaited episode 2 of MOTHER X! Looking good so far. R&R please, and that might encourage me to continue on! See ya next time!


End file.
